


Tattoo

by Barking_Mad_Black1



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-13
Updated: 2013-09-13
Packaged: 2017-12-26 11:14:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/965283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Barking_Mad_Black1/pseuds/Barking_Mad_Black1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Albus decides that he wants a tattoo and he drags Scorpious along with him to get it. Ends with sexy times between Albus and Scorpious.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tattoo

"Are you sure about this?"  
"Yes Scorpius. I'm sure about this."  
"Okay Albus. I was just asking." He replied as they walked into the tattoo parlor.  
Albus had decided to get a tattoo of a snake circling around the neck of an electric guitar.  
"Hey," said the tattoo artist "can I help you?"  
"Yes, I was hoping to get his on my left shoulder blade." He said as he pulled out the image of the tattoo that he drew earlier that week.  
"Yup, that should be no problem. Just take a seat and I'll be with you in 10 minutes."  
Albus and Scorpius went to take a seat in the waiting room. As soon as they sat down, Scorpius looked at Albus. Albus was starting to get annoyed.  
"For the love of Merlin's left ball, I'm getting this tattoo and you can't persuade me otherwise!"  
"No, I know that you'll get the tattoo no matter what I say. I was just going to ask if I could come in with you while you're getting it done?"  
"Oh, okay. You can come in."  
"Thanks Al."  
"Are you absolutely-" Scorpius started but one look from Albus and he shut up.  
The woman came back in and said "Okay you can come on back. I'm Cassy by the way. And you are?"  
"Albus" he replied. "And this is Scorpius."  
"Very unusual names, I like it." She smiled.  
Cassy turned to look at Scorpius "Are you coming in too?"  
"Yeah" he replied.  
"Okay, let's get this over with then." She motioned for them to follow her into the room.  
"Just take your shirt off and lie on the table and we'll get started."  
Scorpius couldn't help but stare at Albus as he took his shirt off. Cassy noticed and said "You should tell him. He'll find out soon enough if you keep making it that obvious."  
"Tell me what? Who's making what obvious?" Albus asked.  
"That I was staring at you when you took your shirt off." Scorpius said.  
Cassy was surprised at his bluntness.  
"Oh, no need to look so shocked Cassy, we're dating." laughed Albus.  
"I see. You two make a cute couple. So Albus-", "call me Al." "Okay Al, just lie on your stomach."  
Al got onto the table and lay down. Scorpius took a seat on Al's right side since the tattoo will be on his left.  
Cassy put the transfer on and peeled it back.  
"You want to take a look before i start?"   
"no, just ask Scorp."  
Cassy raised her eyebrows but said nothing. She looked at Scorpius. "Well?"  
"That looks amazing, but are you sure you don't want to look at it Albus? I'm not doubting your abilities Cassy. But Albus you're the one that's going to have to live with it for the rest of your life? Please just take a look? For me?" asked Scorpius.  
"Fine," sighed Albus, "but only because it's you."  
While their argument was going on, Cassy looked amused. "You guys are too cute. You're giving me cavities."  
Albus laughed and got up to check the transfer in the mirror.  
"Wow, that looks amazing." Albus said.  
"Thank you" said Cassy. "Right lets get started then." she said while Albus got back onto the table.  
Scorpius watched as Cassy lifted the needle and leaned towards Albus with it.

After an hour and a half, Cassy leaned back and said "All done."  
She got up and stretched, grabbed some cling film and wrapped around Albus's shoulder one he sat up.  
"So no dirt gets in and it doesn't get infected." she explained.  
Albus stood up and put on his shirt, wincing when he lifted his arms. He rolled his shoulders a little to ease the dull ache that had settled there.  
"It'll hurt for a while. Here take this," Cassy said handing him some cream "put that on it every few hours so it doesn't dry out. It will become itchy, don't scratch it and don't pick at it when it scabs over." She told him sternly.  
"I'll make sure he won't Cassy." said Scorpius while Albus was paying her.  
"You do that." she said smiling. "Well have fun boys. Let me know how it is once it heals and I'll retouch it it if you need it."  
"Thank you Cassy" said Albus.  
"See you later" said Scorpius.  
They walked out the tattoo parlor hand in hand.

~ Page Break ~

They got home few hours later and Albus asked Scorpius to put some of the cream Cassy had given him. He took his shirt off and turned his back to Scorpius.   
Scorpius put some of the cream on his hands and rubbed it on the tattoo. Albus sighed at the feeling of it.  
Scorpius broke the silence.   
"I gotta say, it's kinda sexy."  
"What is?" asked Albus.  
"Your tattoo silly." laughed Scorpius.  
"Well why don't you do something about it then?" Albus smirked.  
"Oh believe me, I intend to."

Scorpius leaned in to kiss Albus. As soon as their lips connected, Albus immediately tried to deepen it by running his tongue along the seam of Scorpius' lips. Scorpius gladly granted Albus' tongue access and moaned as their tongues ran over each other. Scorpius grabbed at Albus' hips and pulled him closer and connected their hips. They both groaned into each others mouths. Albus pulled at Scorpius' shirt trying to get him to take it off. He broke the kiss so that he could pull it off and pushed their bare chests against each other. Scorpius moaned at the feeling of skin on skin. They kissed for a bit longer, then Albus felt Scorpius's erection and ground their hips together. Scorpius let out a growl and the kissing intensified, fighting each other for control with their tongues. Scorpius made his way towards the couch and sat down bringing Albus down with him making him straddle Scorpius. Albus ground his hips against Scorpius continually until they were rutting against each other. Scorpius pulled at Albus's jeans and he took the hint, standing up to take his trousers and boxers off in one. Once he was standing naked in front of his boyfriend, Scorpius shuffled to sit on the edge of the couch and took Albus's cock into his mouth and started to suck. Albus moaned and laced his fingers in Scorpius's hair as he let the pleasure ride over him. Scorpius removed his mouth and started to tongue his way up to Albus's nipples and bit down gently. Albus groaned. He played with his nipples until the tightness in his jeans got to much to bear. Albus started to complain when he pulled away but when he saw Scorpius sitting naked against the couch, the words died on his lips. Scorpius pulled Albus back to him so he was straddling him again. As the kissing got hotter and hotter, Albus heard the sound of the drawer beside the couch open and a minute later, he felt a cold pressure at his entrance. He sit up slightly to let Scorpius's finger enter him. It was weird to begin with but when he relaxed,he couldn't get enough. He felt another finger enter him and was practically riding Scorpius's fingers. He froze and let out a broken moan so loud that the neighbors could probably hear him. Scorpius had found his prostate.   
"Scorpius, I swear to Merlin, if you don't get in me right now, I will go insane."  
"Babe, I've only got two fingers in, don't you want me to stretch you a bit more?"  
"No, I want your fucking cock in me!"  
"So demanding."  
Albus sat up a little higher so that Scorpius could slick his dick up with lube. He positioned himself at Albus' entrance and Albus began to sit slowly taking in Scorpius' dick. He felt so full, he was panting into Scorpius' neck trying to relax and get the twinge of pain go away. Scorpius slid his hand up and down his back trying to sooth his boyfriend trying hard not to thrust up, Albus was so tight. Once the pain had lessened, he started to move his hips. He began to bounce on Scorpius' cock, letting the pleasure fill him. Scorpius started thrusting his hips upwards. On a particularly hard thrust, he found Albus' prostate and the noise Albus made was so amazing, not to mention loud.   
"Scorpius, I'm close."   
"Me too babe. Come on. Let go."  
Albus did just that, moaning as he came all over Scorpius' chest and stomach. The feeling of Albus clenching around him was enough to make Scorpius come inside his boyfriend. They rode out their orgasms for as long as they could. Albus collapsed onto Scorpius, both panting as they enjoyed the afterglow.  
"Wow." said Albus.  
"Yeah." agreed Scorpius.   
"So you love the tattoo that much huh?" Albus joked.  
"No. I love you that much." Scorpius replied in a more serious tone.  
"I love you too."  
Both boys smiled and fell asleep holding each other tight.


End file.
